Lovestruck
by AbbyAndHayley
Summary: Is Jayy really gay? Or is he just making an exception this one time? What about Dahvie, will his feelings get in the way of his friendship. A Blood on the dance floor BOTDF love story!
1. Hi, I'm Jayy

Lucy's POV (xXLucyLushXx)

I have to admit, I'm not the most normal of girls. I'm shy, polite and sometimes a drama queen but all that people notice are my looks. Sure I have blue layered hair, Snake bites and lots of eye liner but that's no excuse to stare. For years people made comments about how I'm so "weird" and "scary" High school was terrible for me because of the criticism. Two days after I turned eight teen I packed my bags and left behind a broken family and messed up life to set off and find something new. Turns out, it alot easier when you actually have a plan. All I knew was that I wanted to go to California, where maybe my dreams of becoming a musician could come true. I left with just enough money for the plane tickets and an extra 80 dollars. How the hell I'm going to live on $80, well I guess I'll figure that out when the time comes. Finding a cheap one way ticket from Maryland to California is virtually impossible so I ended up having to stop and change planes somewhere in Arizona. The wait for the next plane was extended by 2 more hours, it was one of those fuck my life moments. Six hours to kill, nothing to do and no money to spare. Even the smell of greasy disgusting fast food fries were tempting me. Going fourteen hours without food was taking its toll but the small amount of money in my pocket was for when I get to California, not for snacking. As the minutes slowly passed my hunger worsened. I tried to distract my self by trying t guess what the blonde women at the airport gate was arguing about with one of the employees. Her voice grew louder, I swear at any moment steam was about to blow from her ears, just like in old cartoons. It was obvious that everyone in the small waiting area had noticed her yelling, they were just ignoring her long rant. Having nothing else to do, I continued to stare and try to figure out exactly why she was so mad.

"Damn she needs to get laid," Turning around I saw a the most gorgeous boy standing almost directly behind me. His hair was dyed black, shaved on one side and swept over. Multiple piercings were visible such as snake bites, a nose ring and gauges. I couldn't help but smile at him, he returned it with a sexy grin. Instead of walking around the row of chairs he swung his legs over them and plopped down right next to me. I then noticed his big combat boots, skinny jeans and ripped up T-shirt that revealed his large assortment of tattoos. Damn this boy was attractive. He tried to get the attention of the complaing blonde women by waving his hand around in the air.

"Hey slut, I can hear your bitching from all the way over here, can you turn it down a notch" All she did in reply was glare, I thought at any moment she would turn into a blonde suburban monster that destroyed everything in its path. Instead she stormed away, not saying a word. Everyone who had heard what the attractive boy said gave him thumbs ups and thanked him for getting rid of her.

"Oh sorry, I should probably introduce my self. My names Jayy." I knew he looked familiar...


	2. Fuck My Life

Lucy's POV (xXLucyLushXx)

"Uh hi" Honestly I have no idea how I didn't know it was him, "I'm Lucy," Being my dumb ass self, I didnt recognize the gorgeous man sitting next to me as the amazing singer from Blood on the dance floor.

"Waiting for the flight, I'm Guessing." Oh god that smile..

"Yeah, which is taking forever,"

"Only 4 hours, that not too bad," There was a hint of sarcasm in his statement.

"Six" He looked at me confused as I corrected him. "Its a 6 hour wait"

"Fuck," He said while sliding down in his seat uncomfortably. "Have you checked out the stores around here?"

"I thought about it, but I don't want to be tempted to spend the little money I have." More than anything, I wanted to go buy some crappy McDonald's or any other airport food available. I was starving but spending my last bit of cash was not an option.

"Did you spend all your money on candy or something?" He said with a smirk, pointing at the candy wrapper sticking out of my black hello kitty purse.

"Uh no," I quickly thought of a lie to explain my lack of money. "My money hasn't gotten transferred to my bank card yet so I'm a bit low on cash today."

"Well do you want to go walk around at least?" After nodding yes, he took my hand and pulled me up from the squeaky airport chair. This was certainly turning out to be a wonderful day. The airport didn't have much to offer but a small clothing store, a couple fast food places and two places that only sold magazines and packaged food. Me and Jayy soon realized that the clothing store had nothing good in it, everything was made for middle age men and women. Of course we did find a way to entertain our selves, by faking southern accents and pretending to work there. It only took about half an hour for the store owner to notice and kick us out, but all the customers actually thought we did work there.

"Are you hungry?" Jayy asked while swinging our clasped hands back and forth.

"A little," I replied with a smile, loving this moment.

"Theres McDonald's, Burger King, and Dairy Queen."

"Well I can't have milk, cheese, egg, fish or meat...So I guess I'm just going to get some fries." And now I was going to starve even more due to my diet.

"Why...?" He asked with the same confused look every one gives me when I explain my diet.

"I'm Vegan," I said plainly.

"Oh OK, well burger king it is then." He said with an adorable smile. Ten minutes later we were sitting at a small table right next to Dairy Queen. Jayy only got fries to, I guess because he didn't want to eat all the food I can't have right in front of me. A lot of people think I take offense to it if they do but I really dont give a fuck what other people eat.

"There is an onion ring in my fries!" Looking astonished he pulled it out and glared at it intensely. I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"I love onion rings," I said with a smile.

"Good! Because I hate them," He held out the onion ring rather close to my face. Instead of just taking it, I leaned over and bit it.

"Yum," I smirked.

"At least take the whole thing, not just a bite!" I stuck my tongue out at him and was taken by surprise when he put the remainder of the onion ring on my stuck out tounge. I crossed my eyes to look at the half piece of onion ring lying on my tongue. Jayy let out the cutest laugh which made me burst into a grin.

"Oh I forgot to ask, How come you're going to California?" I asked while still chewing the onion ring.

"I'm not, My flight came in about three hours ago. I'm just waiting for my friend who is coming in on the flight you're going to get on." I wonder who this friend is.

"So do you live here in Arizona?" Now I just felt nosy for asking questions.

"Yep, What about you? What should I know about the beautiful Lucy?" Thanks a lot Jayy for making me blush.

"I'm from Maryland, I have a fucked up family, I am going to California to try and become a musician and to get away from my past life,"

"Fucked up how?" He asked looking concerned and leaning in a bit closer.

"I don't really want to talk about it..." I hadn't even come to terms or fully understood what exactly happened to my family so how could I ever explain it to some one? Ever since my sister died, everything has been going wrong. Tomorrow it will have been exactly three years to the date of her death. She was only 14 years old, she had her whole life ahead of her but it was all taken away by one careless driver. After her death, My brother Mathew couldn't take it and resulted to drugs. Already he has been arrested six times for different offenses somehow related to drugs or alcohol. My Father became an alcoholic and very violent, he would come home so stressed out from everything and would take it out on me and my mother. Mainly he would just verbally abuse us but occasionally he would hit us and push us to the floor. My mother was too weak from depression to be able to protect herself or me. So I just called the police and told them about my father hitting my mother and left for the air port right before they arrived at the house. I love my father but he isn't the same man he became, maybe sending him to jail will be good for him. He can sober up and learn to control his anger. Just thinking about my family made me want to burst into tears.

"I'll be right back," I said quickly and left Jayy obviously feeling guilty, sitting at the table as I walked to the bathroom. I didn't want to cry right now, not here. I tried my best to keep back most of the tears and fixed my make up as soon as my eyes were dry again. He was still sitting at the table as I walked back.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking very worried.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said while putting on a fake smile.

"Are you sure...?"

"Yeah, It's just a rough topic for me that's all."

"Attention, Attention." A voice over the intercom said. "Flight 443 has been postponed to an unknown time, please check in tomorrow at 8:00am for further information." Oh how wonderful, Now I have to spend my only money on a hotel.

"Fuck my life," I said with a sigh.


	3. Needs come over Wants

**Sorry it took so long to update! I got my laptop taken away, and guess what the reason was! BECAUSE I LISTEN TO BOTDF oh and because i tried tricking my parents into letting me go to a botdf concert... which ALMOST worked...  
><strong>

Lucy's POV (xXLucyLushXx)

"Shit!" Jayy muttered.

"At least you live near here, I'm the one who is going to need to get a hotel," I said.

"I need a hotel too, I live six hours away," He said looking very annoyed. "Thank god I brought my credit card,"

This was definitely an _Oh Shit!_ moment, how the fuck am i suppose to make it in California is I have to spend at least $30 on a hotel. I cant forget that I haven't eaten yet, so there's another $10.

"There is no point sitting here, Want to go look for a hotel? Its getting kind of late," I suggested. He only nodded yes and we both stood up to set off on our mini adventure. Of course we both then realized, tonight's going to suck a lot unless we get our luggage. Luckily for us, they unloaded all the luggage and it was set on the rotating belt surrounded by 50 very unhappy people. A man with a megaphone announced that we wont have to pay to have the luggage weighed and put back on the plane the next day. Thank god, otherwise I would only be left with ten or twenty dollars.

"I'll be right back, I think my luggage is in a different area." He said with a smile and small wave.

"I'll be here," I returned the smile and continued to scan the conveyer belt for my neon blue and pink bag. It was originally a large plain white bag so I just had to spray paint it. Recognizing a BOTDF and Jeffree Star sticker on the back of a bag, I quickly yanked it off the conveyer belt. People just gave me a _Well of course it yours, just look at you..._ Kind of look. I sat down on a small bench about ten feet away from where I had been standing and searched for Jayy in the crowd. Ten minutes passed and I was still sitting there, with a pink and blue bag at my feet and hello kitty purse on my lap. I probably looked lost, like someone left their crazy child behind. Just as I was about to get up to search for Jayy he appeared through the crows, holding a black bag and looking very stressed.

"So apparently my bag was a hazard..." He said, I then noticed the small metal skulls and chains covering the front. Along with fake bullets on every zipper and Marylin Manson band stickers covering the back.

"They probably think your an insane, future serial killer!" I said maybe a bit to loud.

"Yeah I probably am," He said with a devious smile. "We should go get a taxi, unless you want to walk ten miles."

"I'm wearing hot pink pumps, there is no way I'm walking farther than I need to" Jayy let out the cutest laugh as I stood up.

"I love the sticker," He said, pointing at the BOTDF sticker on my bag.

"BOTDF is OK, they would be better if the singers were attractive," I said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about! That Jayy guy is fucking gorgeous, I definitely fuck him if I had the chance," He said with far to much enthusiasm.

"I think your hands already have," My joke caused him to burst out laughing, making a couple people stare. Damn this boy was amazing, why the hell does he have to be gay? Even if I cant date him, being his friend is enough. To bad I cant meet Dahvie, hes straight, hot, as far as I know hes single. After standing outside for fifteen minutes, the taxi Jayy called for finally arrived. We slid in the back after putting out bags in the truck. The driver looked like one of those creepy old men who in movies ends up killing the people in the car. Apparently Jayy had the same thought since he typed in his iPhone _I think hes going to rape me..._ I took his phone and typed back, _Its not rape if you like it! _Jayy's sudden burst of laughter confused the taxi driver, he just gave us a look and turned back around to set the timer that measured how much you pay in all.

"Where are you heading?" The man asked, with a smokers voice.

"Any cheap hotel," Jayy said. Once again the man gave us a look, probably thinking we were a couple and were going to a hotel to do more than sleep. Maybe if Jayy wasn't gay, and I was deathly afraid of loosing my virginity then we would. We decided to stay at the same hotel since it was more convenient. Sadly the hotel was forty dollars a night, which fucked up my day. My room was exactly 7 doors down from Jayy, we agreed to meet in the morning at 7:00am down in the lobby the next day.

"See you tomorrow!" Jayy said while hugging me, before pulling away from the hug he gave me a small kiss on the cheek. Which in return cause me to blush, thank god he didn't notice.

"Good night," I said as I opened my hotel door and he wondered down the hall to find his room. The hotel looked quite cheap, a small bed with plain brown/red blankets. A dinosaur of a TV, a table with one chair and an extremely small bathroom. Not even bothering to change, I slipped my shoes off, turned off the light and collapsed on the bed. I wanted to stay more than a day so I could get to know Jayy more, but I needed to get to California. And needs always overcome wants so staying wasn't an option.


	4. Canceled

POV xXLucyLushXx

Being my stupid self, I didn't bother to unpack the charger for my phone so I could set an alarm. There was still 20 percent of the battery so I assumed it would make it until morning. Of course it did not, I awoke to the sound of someone banging on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked while slowly sliding out of bed, with my eyes still closed.

"A scary gay man with coffee!" a voice answered. Opening the door, Jayy stood in front of me with a wide grin on his face and two cups of hotel coffee in Styrofoam cups. _Oh how wonderful this boy is_, I thought to myself.

"Well you look like shit," He said with a smile and a small laugh. I just glared at him and sipped my coffee which of course was a bit crappy. Oh well, you should never expect free hotel coffee to be any good.

"Just so you know, its already 7:10," He said, while checking his phone.

"How long does it take to get there?" I asked as I set my coffee down and searched through my suitcase for clothes.

"Half an hour,"

"So I only have twenty minutes to get ready...great," I grabbed a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and thought about wearing my BOTDF shirt. Instead I chose a black tank top that had the words "Fuck Hipsters" In white across it. I quickly ran into the bathroom and slipped on my clothes as fast as possible. I didn't bother to straighten my hair and let it be somewhat wavy. After spending only a couple of minutes on my make up, I came out of the bathroom with ten minutes to spare.

"Ready?" Jayy asked.

"Almost," I replied as I grabbed everything I had taken from my suit case, and stuffed it back in. I managed to some how zip it closed and felt rather satisfied with the fact that I was done and ready to go. Jayy thew away his empty cup and grabbed my suit case. I opened the door for him and nearly forgot to grab my still hot coffee.

"Did you call a taxi?" I asked.

"Yep, it should be here in a few minutes. But we still need to check out." We stepped into the elevator along with a women with her small child. The entire ride down, the child stared at both of us and kept asking his mother why we look the way we do. Of course she remained silent, and when leaving I gave her a smile but she had the same confused, some what frightened stare that the child did. Finally we checked out of the hotel and were getting into the back of the taxi. Still tired, I fell asleep on the ride there and awoke with my head laying on Jayy's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind so I didn't bother to move until we pulled up to the front of the airport. I kept thinking as we got my luggage out of the taxi and walked in, If I would ever see Jayy again. He was so nice and I was sure we could be great friends but I was destined for California and he lived here in Arizona. I was to get on the plane and he was suppose to pick up his friend and go home, simple as that. We were going separate ways.

"We should check the board before asking some on here about the flight," I said and he nodded in reply. We walked up to the large board that displayed all of the flights and the status of the flights. I searched it until I found my flight number and next to it in big red letters was the word "Canceled"

"I guess I'm staying here another night,"


	5. Dreading what I was planning to do

POV xXLucyLushXx

"Every fucking time!" I said a bit too loud. "Seriously can I have a fucking break for once?" Jayy just stood awkwardly by my side as I yelled at the board displaying the flights. I then realized, I'm not the only one suffering. Looking over the board once more, I noticed there were about ten more flights that had been canceled. All coming and going to the west coast.

"I'm guessing your friends flight is canceled too," I said.

"Yep it is... Do you want to go back to the hotel and extend our stay for another night?" He asked with a slight smile, trying to cheer me up. I looked around at all the other, obviously pissed off people. They seemed to all be heading for the same desk with an annoyed employee. Already four angry women were yelling at the employee while they tried to remain calm and answer the questions being screamed at them.

"I kinda want to go found our why its canceled first, Lets go join the mini angry mob." The group of people was exactly "Mini" anymore. A couple of men, two more women and even a whole family with kids had joined in. I playfully grabbed Jayys hand and led him in the direction of the angry mob. By this time, the employee ha to scream and yell in order to be heard. Despite her raising her voice, Jayy and I could barely hear her from the back of the crowd.

"Your flights are canceled due to a hurricane, All of your luggage will be put on the plane for free due to you troubles. Please come back tomorrow for your flights status." And with that remark, the aggravated employee just left and went to one of the doors behind the desk. People were still screaming for her to come back out and answer further questions.

"Oh how wonderful, A hurricane, just what I need!" I exclaimed, rubbing the bridge of my nose to keep away a headache.

"Come on, I know what you really do need," Jayy intertwined his fingers with mine, pulling me with him, along with the suitcase he dragged behind him. We were lucky enough to catch a taxi right before it left, Stopping by the hotel, we dropped off my luggage and paid for yet another night. Hoping back into the taxi, Jayy surprised me by taking me out to lunch. Most guys would take a girl out to some place at least slightly romantic or classy. Such as an expensive Chinese restaurant, A Mexican grill or even just a family diner. Nope, being the wonderful, fun Jayy, he chose IHop. There's no better way to a girls heart, than pancakes. I would defiantly date him, Hes adorable, sweet, kind but also gay. I guess he will just have to be a close friend, but of course that's just enough for me. The entire lunch, we talking about what were planning for our future. I told him about how I want to be a musician, and an artist. And he shared that he is working on the newest album with Dahvie. About half an hour in, to being there, as we were almost done our food. We noticed one the employees staring at us. He didn't have on the same uniform as the waiters but it was obvious that he worked there since he had a IHop name tag on.

"So... Am I just being paranoid or is that guy staring at us?" I motioned my head in the direction of the man and Jayy took a quick look at him, trying not to make it obvious.

"Yeah but people stare at us all the time," He pointed out, well this was true but this man was different..

"People usually stare and take a couple quick looks at us but not like this guy, hes been standing there for ten minutes just...watching us," I was starting to get a bit worried, this just wasn't normal. I thought that maybe the guy had a mental problem or something but I was pretty sure he was the manager. I highly doubt they would hire some one with a mental disorder for manager in a place that requires a lot of social skills.

"Ok, I will admit it's kinda creepy," Jayy said, taking another quick glance at the man, he was still in the same exact spot, with the same facial expression, just staring.

"Maybe we should hurry up and finish our food... Hes starting to freak my out a bit." We both immediately started cutting up the last of our stack of pancakes and shoving it in our mouths.

"Hey, I'll be right back," Jayy just gave me a thumbs up since he couldn't talk due to the large amount of pancakes in his mouth. I got up and headed toward the bathroom, which happened to be only five feet away from where the man was standing. He now stared at just me as I walked past, I gave him a quick smile trying not to seem a bit freaked out. Squeezing past a gigantic pregnant women, I finally was in the bathroom, away from the mans gaze. A couple minutes later, I finished washing my hands, checked how I looked in the mirror and started toward the table. Only to see Jayy talking angrily to the man who had been staring at us.

"What do you think were going to do?" Jayy said, trying his best not to yell.

"I just wanted to inform you that we do have security cameras." The man said through gritted teeth. So that's why he was staring at us! He was being like every body else and assuming that we are terrible people just because we look different.

"What the hell do you think were going to do! We aren't fucking criminals!" Jayy raised his voice for the last part, which made people stare.

"You sure look like criminals!" The man yelled back, loosing his temper. "Your going to pay right here, I'm not letting you go to the front just to make sure you don't dine and dash!"

"No!" I yelled at him, "Were going to be like everyone else and pay at the front," I said, grabbing my purse and turning around to walk toward the cashier. I strong hand grabbed my arm and whipped me back around. The man was gripping my arm with an unneeded force.

"Your paying right here," He said, with his face uncomfortably close to mine. Before I could say anything back, Jayy grabbed the back of the collar of his shirt and yanked him back. The forced of being pulled made the man let go of my arm in surprise and he fell with a thud onto the floor. Jayy snatched the receipt from the table which the waitress had left there only minutes before. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me along to the front. Not bothering to wait in line, Jayy grabbed two twenty's from his wallet. And handed them with the receipt to the cashier who had seen the whole thing.

"Keep the change..." He muttered, still pissed off from what had just happened. Despite his anger, his grip on my hand was soft and comforting, unlike the way the man had grabbed my arm. We decided not to call a taxi but just kept walking, putting as much distance between us and the crazy man as possible. Only a couple blocks away was a small shopping center and beyond that was an old, small park. We both weren't in the mood to deal with anymore people so we walked straight past the shopping center and toward the empty park. I didn't bother trying to talk about what had happened, or really talk at all. I knew he just needed a few minutes to calm down. The park was rather small, there was one pavilion, a swing set for small children, a tiny slide and a couple benches. We sat on the one bench that had a tree shading it.

"I hate people sometimes..." He muttered, releasing his hand from mine to run it through his hair. I gently laid my head on his shoulder and felt his arm go round me.

"I wish you could stay longer," He happened to say just what I was thinking. But i truly couldn't, I was already pushing the limit on my money. This last night at the hotel would get rid of all my money so I'm not sure what I'm going to do once I get to California. I might end up selling some of my things and buying a cheap tent from Walmart since I wont have enough money for a hotel or an apartment. I didn't want to worry about this now, I will just wait until I get there to figure everything out.

"Me too," I said sadly, "But I really can't" The slight smile on Jayy's face disappeared. We didn't talk very much for another hour or so, just got a taxi back to the hotel and watched movies together in Jayy's room. I checked my phone for the time and it was already ten o'clock.

"I'm going to go to sleep," I said getting up from his bed. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek before I left.

"Bye, I'll see you in the morning," He said with a wave.

"Bye," I said, smiling back at him. Shutting his hotel room door behind me, I headed back to my own room. Dreading the idea of what I was planning to do.


	6. I'm terrible at goodbyes

**I'm super duper sorry for not updating in such a long time :( I didn't have any access to a computer for quite awhile**

POV xXLucyLushXx

Being myself, I dreaded goodbyes. I could never find the right words, and I always never got around to saying what needed to be said. So I made this goodbye simple, which I also knew was a horrible, cruel way of saying goodbye. But It was all I could think of and I just couldn't bare doing it face to face. I quickly put on my everyday make up, a simple outfit, and grabbed my already packed suitcase. Before leaving my hotel room, I scribbled down a note, addressed to Jayy, saying my goodbyes. On my way out of the hotel, I slipped the paper under his door. I knew he wouldn't be awake for another hour, so I would be gone by then. As I was checking out of the hotel, I considered going back up to his hotel room to give him one last hug. But of course, I'm terrible at face to face goodbyes. The night before, I had managed to find a couple of dollars in my suitcase and my purse, mainly made up of quarters and dimes. It was just enough to get a bus ticket for most of the way to the airport. The closest stop to the airport was still one mile away. Luckily I had remembered to wear my converse instead of heels, so the walk wasn't so bad. It gave me time to think, all I thought about was Jay which made me fill with guilt. With each step I took, the closer I got to the airport, and the more I wanted to stay for just one more day. I knew that wasn't possible, but can't a girl dream? I awkwardly walked past all the men in suits, who seemed to be waiting for a cab rather anxiously. As I grew closer to the board, that displayed the flights, I could see that only a couple were still canceled but almost all were on time and normal. Just to make sure, I skimmed over the flight names in search of my own. Once I found it, I let out a sigh of relief but at the same time, felt so guilty and angry. But overall, I was happy, happy at the status of my flight. I walked over to the desk, where you get your ticket checked and have your luggage taken to be put on the plane. The thirty year old looking, blonde woman looked up at me with a smile.

"How may I help you?" She said, rather chipper.

"Hi, it seems that my flight left an hour ago which I was unaware of, could I get a refund for my ticket?" I asked while trying to sound as polite as possible.

"I'm sorry, but you pay for the seat, not whether or not you get on the plane," Her reply managed to crush the remaining hope inside of me.

"So you are saying that I can't get any of my money back?"

"I'm afraid so," Somehow she manage to still have that fake smile on her face.

"But I wasn't even notified of the schedule change," My temper was starting to grow.

"Not my problem,"

"Bitch.." I said right as I started to walk away. So that was it, I wasn't going to get any of my money back, my hard earned money. I didn't have any money at all, not even enough to guess a bus ride back to the hotel. And on top of all that, just to make entire day so much worse, my phone was dead. There was no way I could call Jayy, I had no contact with anyone, no money, no where to go, and no idea what to do. My only plan at the moment was to sit down, outside on the creaky bench and try to think of something. I waited there for close to an hour, staring at the ground, wanting to cry. It wasn't suppose to be like this not at all. I was going to go to California, even with limited money, and make something out of myself. I was going to manage past all the shit in my life and become someone, I was going to for once actually like myself. Of course it all went to hell, just like everything else in my life. Every time I try to make things better for myself, I end up screwing everything up and hurting other people in the process. My thoughts were interrupted by two black leather boots stepping in front of the ground which I had been staring at. Looking up slightly, I saw a tattooed hand grasping a piece of paper which happened to have my hand writing on it. I didn't dare look at his face, the last thing I wanted to know was how he was looking at me. How did he feel about this? Was he angry at me, disappointed sad or just all of the above? My gaze went back down to ground as he sat next to me. I expected him to say something but instead, a gentle arm was wrapped around my waist and I was pulled into a hug.

"I'm sorry," I said with my head buried into his shoulder.

"It's fine, I understand. I'm guessing it is just hard for you to say good bye."

"Yeah... But I'm also sorry for lying to you." I said, deciding to do thing the thing I hate the most, asking for help.

"Lied about what?" He asked, sounding rather concerned.

"I told you that money was being transferred to my bank account, but really I only had the 80 dollars. Now its gone, I can't get my money back for my ticket, so I'm broke and have no where to go."

"Just stay in my hotel with my tonight, we can figure out something tomorrow, ok?" I nodded my head yes and we decided to head back to the hotel.


	7. My Other Half

**I suck at updating on time :P but I think you guys will like this little chapter :D**

POV xXLucyLushXx

We mainly just spent the entire day watching bad but yet hilarious TV-show in Jayy's hotel room. It is amazing how you can be so comforted and feel safe just in the arms of someone you trust. How can I trust someone I've only known for a matter of days? No, that's not true. I've known him for years, through his music. It was just a friendship that both of us were unaware of, his outlet for stress became my bible and saved me. It is like that one person at school, college or work, that just smiles at you one day. You sometimes exchange a hello, ask how they are doing but you never quite get past that. It is a mutual friendship, that you silently establish. That person's daily smile makes you feel happy, for maybe just a moment, knowing that if you disappeared that they might notice if only for a second. That bring hope, maybe even joy to a lost, lonely soul such as mine. That is what Jayy was to me, a stranger passing by just murmuring 'Hello' with a sweet smile, he will never exactly how much that kind moment has helped me.

"I'm hungry.." Jayy said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Then go get food," I was a bit hungry also, but I sure didn't want to get up. I was tired and enjoying myself in Jayy's strong but gentle arms.

"Do you want to go out to a restaurant?" I just shook my head no, in reply.

"How about we order so pizza?" I suggested with a smile. He replied with a smile and scooted up so he was no longer lying down. I had to shift my position otherwise my head would have been on his lap. As much as I would have liked that, I felt as if it may be a bit awkward. He leaned over and grabbed his phone from off the small wooden table beside the bed, as I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I looked as if I was only tired and I know that is what he assumed as the reason to why I closed my eyes, but really I just wanted to focus on the sound of his heart beating, feel the rise and fall of his chest, and his soft voice as he talked to some employee on the phone.

"Yes.. I want one large cheese pizza.. How much extra would that be?... Ok then yeah I want that too... Can you deliver to hotels? Why not?...Ok, fine, I can pick it up. Ok, thank you." He concluded the conversation and hung up the phone, placing it back on the table, which looked rather bare when his smart phone was not on it. He waited about ten minutes or so before leaving to go pick up the pizza, as soon as he left, I noticed that his phone was still sitting on the table. Getting up, I opened the door and looked down both sides of the hallway. He was already out of sight, there was no use trying to chase him down to give him his phone. By the time I would make it down to the lobby, he would most likely getting in a cab and leaving. I closed the door behind me and collapsed on the bed, exhausted for no reason at all. I guess a minute or two passed, as the phone beside me started vibrating. With each time it vibrated, it moved slightly on the smooth wood of the table. I picked it up to see who was calling, there was not a name but the title "My Other Half 3". It was quite disappointing, I knew there was no way that a guy as attractive as Jayy, could be single. I was not sure if I should answer or not so I let it ring for a couple more times. I finally hit the answer button and brought the phone to my year.

"Hello...?" I said curiously.

"Hey dick, how do you feel about sexing it up on stage in two weeks? I know how much you love to show off your sweet little ass to strangers!" The strange person said with a chuckle. I could identify that it was a man, but his crudeness and vile humor surprised me.

"Who is this..?" I asked, he seemed to come to the realization that the person on the phone was not his 'sweet ass Jayy'.

"This is Dahvie, Who is this? Where is Jayy?" Of course! It all made sense now, how could I have been so stupid to not realize that I was talking to the other half of blood on the dance floor!

"This is Lucy, Jayy's friend. Jayy went out to pick up some pizza, he will be back soon." A grin started to appear on my face, the more I thought about who I am talking to.

"Oh you're Lucy," He said in a seductive but also amused tone.

"Does Jayy talk about me?" I asked, now with a stupid smile on my face.

"No, no, not at all." He said sarcastically, I heard some girl in the background yelling his name.

"Damn, I've got to go, but text me your number so we gossip about Jayy ALL DAY" I giggled and said ok, he quickly said good bye and hung up. It took me awhile to figure out how to find the messages on Jayy's phone. His smartphone was much more complicated than mine. Eventually I found it, texted my number and against my conscious, I read some of his past messages to Dahvie. I didn't read them all, just skimmed over until I found my name.

_This is Lucy, I met her at the airport.. Isn't she GORRGEEOUUSSSS! _The text had a picture along with it, it was of me eating french fries at the airport. It defiantly was not the most attractive photo but Dahvie certainly thought that it was, according to his reply._ Please, for the love of god, bring her home so I can fuck that beautiful women! _This caused me to burst out into a fit of laughter, my sides ached once I calmed my self down. Just in time to hear my phone vibrating. It was an unknown number but it was obvious to see that it was Dahvie who texted me. I replied to his crude hello with the question, _'So I heard you want to fuck me :O_' So I can't have Jayy, for rather obvious reasons. I can try, and try all I want, but I highly doubt I could ever change his sexuality Maybe I could have a chance with Dahvie, at least I could give it a try. Based on the voice that I heard call him when we were on the phone, he might have a girlfriend but it is not confirmed yet. So I will give it a try and see what happens.


	8. Message!

I apologize for being gone so long. I will try and update everything but I seem to have a bit of a problem, all the documents in my document manager are gone which means I no longer have the planning for my plot. I am going to have to reread my chapters for each story, figure out a plot to do then start writing new chapters. So please just wait another day or so, I promise there will be more!


	9. I win!

Jayy POV

I swear Lucy had to be planning my demise or something! As we ate our not-so-good pizza she kept texting someone, then looking at me and giggling. Of course she refused to tell me who she was talking to or what she was talking about. I decided to take matters into my own hands and tried to grab the phone from her. However this didn't end well, she may look small but damn that girl is strong.

"Can you get off of me now?" I asked while pouting, trying to look sad.

"Do you promise not to take my phone away from me again?" She said while texting and sitting cross legged on my chest. I tried to push her off, towards the other side of the bed I was laying on but it was no use, she wasn't going any where.

"Bad Jayy!" She said when I tried to wiggle out from under her. "You are not getting away until you promise!"

She lifted up her phone above her head, and took a "myspace" style photo of herself sitting on me. I made my puppy dog face for the photo while she just wore a huge grin on her face.

Lucy's POV

That was certainly a keeper, best damn friend photo I've ever taken. I sent the picture to Dahvie saying "I have conquered the Jayy!" knowing he would find it funny. After all the pizza and wrestling I was feeling a bit tired, but I couldn't get off Jayy, that would mean he won. I laid down, still on top of him and laid my head on his chest.

"Wrestling makes me tired!" I said with my best whining voice. Jayy's chest vibrated a bit as he laugh, his arms wrapped me and i relaxed a bit.

"Will you let me go now?" He asked, I looked up to see puppy dog eyes and his lip sticking out in a pout.

"Do you promise?!" I said is a harsh but joking tone. His head fell back down onto the pillow and he let out a sigh.

"Fine... you win."

"YES!" I yelled, I slid off of him and laid down on the other side of him, burying my face in the pillow. I heard footstep and a small click which I guessed was him turning off the lamp. The other side of the bed pushed from his weight and I heard him murmur good night into his pillow. After a few minutes of silence, I scooted closer to him and let him put his arms around me again, I snuggled my head into his chest. Sleep washed over us both.

**This is really short but I thought I would give you at least something to read. I will be trying to update as much as possible! Keep in mind I have two other stories I'm suppose to update so i have a lot of writing to do. **


End file.
